


Somewhere Only We Know

by laraemrys



Series: No Place Like Home [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraemrys/pseuds/laraemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds out about the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and they both deal with what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

Clint awoke on the couch of the house he and Nat bought covered in crumbs and empty snack bags and a remote control on his chest. He slowly sat up to check his phone. 18 missed calls. All from Natasha. Uh oh. He put his hearing aids back in and dialed the number back.

"…Nat?"

"FUCKING FINALLY! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I CALLED YOU?!"

"Ummm... I was playing Grand Theft Auto and didn’t have my hearing aids in."

"For a week?!"

"Yeah. Sorry Nat. What’s up?"

"Uh I don’t know- S.H.I.E.L.D. dismantled due to HYDRA infestation."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Rogers, Hill, and I took down the triskelion. We had to put everything in the open Clint. I had to dump everything online."

"Good thing S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t know about this place... Who was behind it?"

"Pierce."

"Told you that guy was bad news."

"Yeah, well. I’m on the way over. There are some things I just can’t tell you on the phone."

Clint sighed. "Alright. How far are you?"

"Thanks to Stark I’ve got about an hour left."

"What’d he do?"

"Paid for a plane ticket and got me through without the media or anyone else noticing."

"Ahhhhh. Alright, car or walking the rest of the way?"

"I’m driving. New car- black Honda pilot"

"Gotcha. See you when you get here."

"Okay--"

"Nat- just stay safe alright."

"I will."

Fifty-eight minutes later Natasha pulled up to the mile-long driveway and made her way to the house. She got out to find Clint waiting on the porch.  
"Hey darling," he said.  
"Hey. So I need to tell you what’s been going on."  
"Alright, come on in!" Clint said dramatically, wrapping his arm around Natasha’s shoulders as she met him on the porch, leading her through the door. Once inside they got settled in the kitchen. Clint poured the coffee he’d had waiting for her and she began her story.  
"So from the beginning: Fury hired pirates to hijack the Lumerian Star so that we could get intel during the rescue. From then on it was bad. Fury had been attacked, went to see Rogers and was killed-"  
"WHAT?"  
"Be patient, I’m getting there. Anyway, Steve and I were targeted within S.H.I.E.L.D. and had to run. We couldn’t decrypt the data on the flashdrive from the ship so we took it to the Apple store in the mall and found it led to Steve’s old army base. Turned out Armin Zola had uploaded his conscience to a computer at the base post-SSR and stalled us until we were hit with a missile. We got out and went to Steve’s friend, Sam--Kalid Kandil mission, pararescue, part of the Falcon program. We also fought the Winter Soldier, who’d been the one to shoot Fury. Turns out the Winter Soldier is Roger’s old army buddy Barnes, brainwashed by HYDRA. We were captured by HYDRA, Hill got us out, and we found out Fury wasn’t actually dead. In the end we managed to disable the helicarriers and took them out, but had to dump S.H.I.E.L.D. all over the internet in the process. So everything’s out."  
Natasha looked down, prepared for the worst kind of reaction.  
"Wow. And you’re alright? Physically?" he asked, concerned.  
"Physically, but not otherwise. Everything’s in the open, Clint. My history, yours, everything."  
"Hey, we have each other, and apparently the rest of the Avengers." He pulled her in for a hug and they each held on tightly. "We can get through this." She nodded and relaxed slightly. "So is everyone on their own for the time being?"  
"Yep. We have contact, but we're all currently trying to lay low."  
"Alright. Well I suggest we stay here for the time being. I ordered supplies yesterday and need to go pick them up today. We should be good for a couple months, then we can talk to the others and see what we're all doing. I have a feeling we're really gonna be needing friends."

**Author's Note:**

> This is both a stand alone story and a type of prequel to my next series which I am currently finishing. The series will be completely posted before Age of Ultron hits theatres opening night.


End file.
